<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so kind, lady ann by strangelysweet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883279">you're so kind, lady ann</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet'>strangelysweet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Nightingale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Mask Takamaki Ann, Blood and Injury, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Roleswap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann takes on her night job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Nightingale [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so kind, lady ann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">Ann pushes her hair out of her face, panting as she presses herself to the wall. The gun is cold in her hands, the metal stinging her palms. She breathes in and out, adjusting her grip on the pistol. Stepping around the corner, she fires two shots into the politician’s head. He’s dead before he hits the floor, a dull squish following the thud of his head hitting the stone floor. She steps over his body gingerly, checking how many bullets she has left. Four.</p><p class="p2">“Takamaki, give me an update.” Her employer’s voice sounds in her earpiece, crackly, and sharp. She rolls her eyes.</p><p class="p2">“Taken one out. Trying to locate the second. Unsure of whether or not he is awake, but I cut the electricity.” She says, ascending the stairs. The floorboards creak with each step she takes, so she jumps up, grabbing the banister and pulling herself over it.</p><p class="p2">Ann opens a door, and after a quick check, sees nothing. She moves on. She stops her breathing for a second, listening for the telltale panting.</p><p class="p2">Bingo.</p><p class="p2">She slowly opens the door to the bathroom, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the decadence. The city is alight below her, the one-way glass clean and sparkling. Somewhere in the next part of the bathroom, she hears a clatter. Ann steps out of her shoes, then pulls off her socks. Peering around the corner, she aims the gun at the man hiding behind the door. She is caught off guard when he knocks the gun out of her hands with a wrench. Ann curses, then dodging the shaky swing the politician tries to aim at her.</p><p class="p2">Grabbing his forearm, Ann takes hold of his upper arm as well, then brings it over her knee. The joint cracks, bending the wrong way. The man is about to scream when she stuffs a hand towel into his mouth. Ann grabs him by the hair, slamming him against the mirror until it’s painted red. He groans, muffled by the hand towel. The white fabric is now stained scarlet, the smell of iron strong in the air. Ann runs the tap, pulling the plug’s chain apart with her teeth, and stuffing it in the drain. She gives the man a final punch, then grabs him by the back of the neck, her nails digging into the pressure points.</p><p class="p2">She shoves his head into the sink, holding him down as the bubbles spill onto the floor, mixed with the blood. Ann holds him there until he stops thrashing like a worm on a hook, then lets go of his head.</p><p class="p2">“Taken care of the second one. Call the clean-up crew. He put up a fight.” She says into her earpiece, washing her hands in his sink. He has nice soap.</p><p class="p2">Ann kicks his body to the side, exiting the bathroom and stepping into her shoes after she put on her socks. Her face is still splashed with blood, but as long as it’s not in her hair or under her nails, she doesn’t care.</p><p class="p2">It’s all part of the job.</p><p class="p2">“Nice going, Ann-chan. I’ll send the payment your way.” Shido says, and she can hear his desk chair creak as he gets out of hit. Surveying the city under his thumb, no doubt.</p><p class="p2">Disgusting pig. But Ann bides her time. She knows when he’s at his greatest, her little secret will bring it all down. That "little secret" is herself. Takamaki Ann, the walking scandal. He drugged her, he took everything from her, but now he was going to pay.</p><p class="p2">Soon enough, Ann will have it all. And no one, not even thoselittle Phantom Thieves, would be able to stop her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>she just has so much potential tho!!!<br/>like imagine if there wasn't a morgana in the first palace.<br/>they could have easily become the murder phantom thieves, with ann leading them.<br/>everyone always writes her as cutesy, even me, but just think about how she's so brutal with making people suffer. then it gets completely ignored in the rest of the game because fuck complex female characters, apparently &gt;:/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>